Vanessa, Music and the Color Purple
by SoldSoul
Summary: Micheal is a normal dude. His whole world revolves around Vanessa, music and the color purple. What happens when those things are taken away? Duh...Duh...Duh... Leo
1. Ordinary Day Gone Atrox

Vanessa, Music, and the Color Purple

Chapter 1

It was a warm July day in Hollywood when we meet our resident idiot, Michael Saratoga. On this day, Michael decided that it was National Vanessa day. Since Michael is an idiot and the only things that where in his head were Vanessa, music, and the color purple, of course the day would involve all three.

Michael put on a purple shirt grabbed his guitar and left to pick up the last aspect of his essence Michael if you read this don't worry about what the last aspect of your essence, it is just a fancy name for Vanessa He jumped into his very girly and hippie van and started in the direction of Vanessa's house.

Suddenly Michael stopped and looked out the window. There was Serena, Wally, and her boyfriend Stanley.

"Its Stanton you idiotic mortal!"

"Dude since when does my brain call me a idiotic mortal?" Michael got out of the van and walked over to the couple walking down the street. Little did Michael know that leaving your van in the middle of the road with the keys in it was a bad idea.

"Stanton be nice, you know that Michael is slow. He can't handle thoughts as complex as yours, you should stay out of his head because if you keep doing that it might explode." Serena pulled Stanton towards Michael even though Stanton hated being around idiots.

"Hey, Rena! Sup homie? See any good cars we could jack soon?" Michael reached the two and began a gangster act.

"Michael the gangster is Jimena, not me. Its ok I got that a lot though."   
Stanton laughed.

"What a loser!"

"Stanton be nice. Remember he is slow."

"Serena he has known you for three years and still confuses that ghetto bitch with you."

"That 'ghetto bitch' is my best friend! "

"Whatever" At that moment Stanton thought it would be fun if he made Wally bite Michael hoping he would get rabies.

"Ow!" Wally bite Michael in the thigh. Michael then ran towards the van leaving Serena and Stanton, who were now laughing at his stupidity.

"Dude, where's my car?"

Suddenly an old homeless man came up to Michael. "Dude where's your car?"

"Dude, where's my car?"

"Dude, where's your car?"

"Dude, where's my car?"

"Dude, where's your car?"

"Dude, where's my car?"

"Dude, where's your car?"

"Dude I don't know. Where's my car?" Before the man could say anything, Michael's van came to a screeching halt, knocking him off his feet in the process.

As Michael picked himself of the ground, the old man was frightened and ran away and screaming; "ITS DAY OF THE LIVING DEAD! He died but he is alive!"

At that time the drivers side window came down. Inside the van was Tymmie, Karyl, and Kelly.

"You got punk'd!" Tymmie yelled.

"Can I have the van back than?"

"No way loser!" Kelly started to laugh.

"Yeah, welcome to the OC bitch!" Karly added.

"We don't live in the OC, idiot." Kelly hit Karyl on the head.

"Oh, that's why I didn't see Seth or Summer. Or even Steven or LC." Karyl slumped down in his seat.

"That's the weed talking don't worry Kel." Tymmie turned back to Michael. (Most people forget Michael's presence because he is so… jenasay qua.)

"The Atrox wants the van. So too bad for you."

"Why?"

"The Atrox is into that new show 'that 70s house'. He wants it, he gets it."

"Oh, ok. Who is the Atrox?"

"Your woman will know." At that the window rolled back up and the van took off.

Michael sank to his knees in the middle of the road raising his hands sky-ward. "THE ATROX!" Michael began to sob. "Vanessa you got some splainin' to do. I knew she had a new guy!" Michael set off to get some answers.


	2. Owls, Turbans, and Jedi OH MY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Lynne Ewing. No money is made off of this so please don't sue. Also any pop culture references do not belong to me… basically nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 2

Michael being quiet a smart guy, knew that if he wanted this guys address than the best place to look is the phone book.

"A. Aachen, Aaiun." One thing Michael did not know is that the phone book he was using was really an encyclopedia. After going through the A's and T's fifteen times, he decided at Atrox was probably unlisted.

"I better go an see her about this than." Michael left his 'hide out' or to us, an old phone booth. (Why the phone booth had an encyclopedia if unknown to even me, the writer.)

Walking down Worsen Blvd. Michael saw another familiar face.

"Catty! Who the hell is the Atrox?" Michael ran toward Catty. She was sitting alone with a big piece of paper in her hand.

"Um… what you are crazy… or stupid." She whispered the last part under her breath.

"What but… the Atrox! He guy told me Vanessa knew him!" Michael, the suave guy started to whine like a baby. "But Nessa is my girlfriend! Caaaaaaatty! I want my Nessa!"

"Its ok sweetie tell mommy… I mean Catty." Catty took the sopping Michael into her arms.

"It…. It…it… was so bad!"  
"Blow." Catty held out a handkerchief for Michael to blow his noses into. Michael grabbed Catty's shirt instead and blew.

"Michael. Its okay. Tell me what's wrong." She pat him on the back "Mommy, I mean Catty, is here.

Before Michael could finish Catty's mom came out. "I feel the island breeze a movin! Come my child, I will read ya fuuuuture!" Kendra pulled Michael into her home, which oddly enough was filled with anything and everything a practicing psychic would want.

"Let me fetch me turban. Take a seat." Kendra left Michael unsupervised in the room.(bad idea)

"OOOOOOOOOOO! What is this?" Michael picked up a small fuzzy thing which began to move in his hand.

"Squawk! Squawk! Squawk!" The little fuzzy ball began to peck at Michael's hands.

"Little guy! Calm it down man! Hey you have wings!"

"Squawk!" Yes the fuzzy ball was, and always will be, an owl.

"I will name you Little Squawky Poops Vanessapants VI. I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever," at this point Michael was holding on to tightly and every ever was a ever closer to death. "And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever…" Kendra reentered the room with a huge purple turban which was so big the she needed Catty to stand behind her and hold it up.

"My child! That is a stuffed bird. If you mind, it is very fragile."

"What your dead! You lied to me! I said I loved you!" Michael chucked the bird at the wall. Suddenly he found out why the owl was moving, when it hit the wall two mice scurried out. (Gross! I know?)

"Ok now my child gazing into the ball I see… a boy…"

"Yes!"

"You like him?" Kendra gave him an odd look. "No more Vanessa?"

"Maybe but no I don't like this guy."

"Ok…. I see him… he looks…"  
"HEY! Your hiding him in that ball! Give Me!" Michael gabbed the ball. "Get out here and fight like a man! You don't deserve Nessie bum-bum! She is my girl!" Michael was ever so graceful when he decided the best why to get Atrox whatever out of the ball was to break it.

With a glass laded floor, Kendra began to flip out. She called upon the powers of the Jedi master.  
"I call upon Obi Won to spite you!" Suddenly a blue flash knocked Michael off his feet.

Cliff hanger… what will happen this was a stupid chapter but see I am the writer…


	3. The Day the Music Died

_next chapter... yeah! lets strap our fun belts on and settle in for the ride..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the daughters of the moon thyme song lyrics in this chapter._

'Cuz Tianna is a total hottie, and Vanessa is a real smarty, we got Catty totally flirty, Jimena the background dancer, and Serena the queen of us all!

We are... the daughters of, of the Moon! We are coming at ya with style and attitude!'

"Enough, Enough!" The Atrox turned off his radio that had begun to blare a very poppy song. "Who would give those girls a record deal!"

"Dude! Tianna is not alive and Serena is not even in the band! They put a red wig on her brother!" Stanton sat on a little child stool next to the Atrox.

"How do you know that?... Peas?" The Atrox lifted a pink princess spoon to Stantons mouth. Since Stanton had become the Prince of the Night... or whatever... the Atrox had decided that Stanton was now his baby, to love and care for.

"um..." before he could answer, the Atrox shoved the spoon done his throat.

"I have got it!" The Atrox left the table which he sat. Pulling out a magic wand he stole, the Atrox began to chant. "Music stupid, music dumb, stop the singing, stop the hum. Stanton stop crying!" A figure in black was doing the choking dance as he attempted to dislodge the spoon from his throat.

"Fmuffk youmm! I fhate youuf!" Stanton fell to the floor, with the spoon still in his mouth.

"Thank you, you are a very good boy." The Atrox finished his chant, walked back to the table and finished the dinner he had started. Not at all thinking about what the spell he had cast could do.

_Meanwhile... downtown..._

Michael had found himself dumped in a dumpster downtown the next day and decided it was not the best to stay and call that smelly place home. He got out of the dumpster and began to walk.

"I walk this lonely road the only road that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes but its only me and I... what was that line?" Michael stopped in the middle of the side walk on a busy street in L.A. WHAT WAS THAT LINE! I need to know! Hey bro!" Michael stopped a young man with a black wife beater, baggy black pants, a number of tattoos and piercings, and weird glowing eyes. " What is the next line?"

"Oh my Atrox! I don't know, that was my favorite song too! Oh well... at least I am a follower... music does not matter, only the Atrox matters!" His eyes met Michaels, he was about to cross Michael over when four girls and a weird looking girl came out of nowhere and started to beat on the rock dude.

"We are the... DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON!" After finishing off the dude Vanessa, Jimena, Collin, and Catty got into battle/dance poses, while Serena stood to the side with her hands crossed over her chest. Vanessa's shirt read 'the smarty, Jimena's- the background dancer, Catty- the flirty one, Collin- the queen of us all, and you could make out that Serena's said 'traitor and individual'.

"Hey what were the lyrics again. Daughters... ummm..." Vanessa stood in her spot, with hands out in a kung foo pose.

"Stupid you wrote the song! Um... Daughters of the Moon... you know... duh...duh...duh.. sha la... la... la..."

"WHAT ARE THE LYRICS!" Vanessa began to stop people just as Michael had, no one knew the lyrics... or any lyrics for that matter... "No music..." Vanessa returned to the group.

"Oh no!"

"Oh Selena"

"Oh Hekate"

"Oh Mommy"

But Michael had the last word. " The day the music died..."

_lol... so I did add in the part about music going away... I don't know how that would fit in... it was bothering me... I hope you don't hate it... and um... ya so... um... OH YA! spoiler!_

_spoiler: Michael and Vanessa get a chance to talk, Michael goes Rambo, lots of fun was had by all. :-D_

_Sorry I have not been writing, to anyone who cares :-D. I was busy... high school now that is a whole story in itself! I was more writing about what I feel lately than what I should so I kinda let this go for a few and let the thoughts simmer... I will work on it some more in study hall if I can so the chapters should be faster from now on... _

_Leo_


	4. Spoons, Record Deals & Purple Vanessas

_Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy I am so ready for this chapter... the question is, ARE YOU! XP _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Wizard of Oz, DOTM, SOTD, or any other thingy that you already know of in this fanfiction... _

_read and read cuz you know you love it! lol thanx... _

_Everto Angelus: Hey hope the fall didn't hurt much... have a cookie:-D thanks for reviewing! _

_Shadow Goddess Akhet: I think the fact that I am spazzy (you can ask my friends about that, Gem would agree) helps me write, that is where it all comes from! lol thanks for the review. you can have a cookie too... _

_witchystar: THANKS! you rock too... cookie for you! _

_HeAvEnLy fRozEn: Thanks for the review! um... ya I kinda think the summary is funny... duh duh duh( I like to add that into alot of everyday settings lol) COOKIE FOR YOU! _

_I like to give people cookies... imaginary cookies! I am the cookie monster! _

_here we go... _

_Chapter 4_

"I can't take this!" Vanessa threw her hands in the air. "First I wake up with split ends, then Jimena stole my fries, next Catty tells me Michael was dead inside a dumpster, and NOW I can't sing or remember any music!"

"Nessa! We need to talk!" Michael walked to his hysterical girlfriend.

"Michael. Michael. Michael! MY DEAD BOYFRIEND! THANK SELENA! The Rock God has arrived!" Vanessa began to hyperventilate.

"I know. I know. Vanessa stop crying!" Michael gave her a small slap to snap her out of it.

"Abuse! Abuse! I saw it! I saw it! You are going down mister!" A little boy walked up to Michael with an accusing finger pointed at Michael.

"SHUT UP!" Michael and Collin yelled together.

"Man-woman! I am out of here!" The boy spin on his feet, running off. He was cut short when an eagle swooped down and carried him off.

Vanessa began to become invisible, which Michael did not question because he knew that the squirrel king, Mumbo Nut Mo, would turn you invisible if you cry, Vanessa had told him that and he trusted her.

"No! Help! Going invisible! Michael look away divert your eyes! Look at the shiny lights over there! Just don't look at me!"

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh shiny!" Michael dropped his half invisible, hysterical girlfriend on the ground with a loud thud. "Must touch! Must touch! Need to touch! Need to, want to, need to touch!" Michael took in the tiny dime on the other side of the street. How he could see it, and how shiny it was, is a mystery to us all.

Rushing to the edge of the street, Michael waited for a moment, making sure it was okay to cross, which meant waiting till a huge truck was about ten feet away before stepping into the road.

"Michael! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Vanessa did a slow motion dive into the way of the truck. She pushed Michael out of the way but had no time to save herself. The truck hit her and stopped right onto of her. All you could see were her feet, attached to a pair of light-blue pumps, covered in sequins.

Suddenly a black bubble hovered over them and popped, out came Morgan.  
"How can I ever repay you?" Morgan skipped (yes! skipped!) over toward the driver of the truck, and stuck out a hand. "Morgan. Hottie extrodinare and all around bitch."

"Samuel" the guy hopped out of the truck and shook Morgan's hand. (you know, the pioneer from Sons of the Dark) "I want to go home. If you pull that off I would love you."

"Good. Let's get this party started so you can go!" Morgan clapped her hands, and the ground began to shake.

"What is this!"

"Earthquake!"

"Alligators!"

"Mommy!"

The daughters began to cry, except for Serena and Jimena because they are total bad  
asses.

"Now come alive!" Morgan shouted. Suddenly all the man holes on the street began to shake and slowly open.

"Oh my MOOON!" Catty screeched as she saw what had just surfaced.

Small purple umpa lumpa looking creatures rose from below.

"Ding-dong! The witch is dead! The cute young witch, the pretty witch! Ding-dong the little witch is dead!" The creatures began to sing. (the spell did not effect magical creatures)  
"Good, good! I think the point is across! Shut it!" Morgan waved her hands in the air.

"Who the hell are they!" Jimena pointed at the creatures.

"My new crew! Since Stanton's old gang left I have been desperate." Morgan admitted.

"You were always desperate." Catty smiled sweetly at Morgan.

"Shut up! Now…" She turned back to Samuel. "Now put the shoes on and make a wish." Morgan pointed at the shoes that now sat alone in the road below the truck, no legs in sight.

"Hey they were mine next!" Collin stepped forward. "Vanessa said I could use the shoes next, they go with my outfit for the next concert. Oh this is so dumb!" Collin pulled the wig off. " I am going to go get a beer!" Collin walked off toward the closest bar.

"Oh ok so… Serena you in the band?" Catty questioned.

"Don't you know that one of the members is already dead! You have no band!" Morgan laughed and watched as Samuel slowly put the high pumps on.

"Weird." Samuel stood to his full high in the heels.

"Good, now click your heels together three times and say, there is no place like home, there is no place like home, there is no place like home. Got it?" Morgan looked over Samuel to make sure he was all set.

"Yeah. Thanks. Oh yeah," he turned to the remaining Daughters. "Sorry about your friend, at least now I can leave this place."

Jimena began to step on the umpa lumpa thingys, out of anger. They turned into a goop, very much resembling a grape slushie.

"There is no place like home, there is no place like home, there is no place like home." Before Samuel left, you could here him say, as he caught sight of the slushie puddle forming. "I hate grape slushies! I wish the color purple would disappear!" Right after, Samuel was gone.

Michael stood from where he sat on the sidewalk. He suddenly notice his shirt was gone. His favorite purple shirt, gone!

"What the heck!" Michael looked up and noticed that Catty's short purple mini skirt was gone, left behind was a bright red pair of short shorts.

"My umpas!" Morgan's purple umpa lumpas were gone All of them!

"My hair!" A girl, who minutes before had a purple mo-hawk, was now bald!

"Serena you are the only smart left! You need to figure this out!" Jimena pleeded.

"You are all so idiotic! It is as easy as the plotting of a congruant semi auto matching plane. Gosh you are all so slow. It means! T-h-e-r-e i-s n-o m-o-r-e c-o-l-o-r p-u-r-p-l-e!" Serena just watched the mass of confused faces. "That is why I like Stanton. He doesn't ask questions and has lived long enough to learn anything and everything."

"So you are like saying like… there is no more purple?" Morgan just looked at Serena's brain in awe.

"Yes, Samuel wished to go home, but mid wish he said he wished there was no more color purple. Now it is gone!" Serena just shock her head as it finally sunk in for the rest.

'No Vanessa, no music, and color purple. I should just crawl under a rock! No… no…atrox… that is it! It is all Vanessa's new boyfriend's fault! I will get you...you…you… you ATROX!

_There you go… chapter 4… I don't think it was as funny as the other chapters… please tell me what you think! Review, review, review! That is what I need you to do! Thanks…sorry but the spoiler did not really work out… hope you don't hate me now… :-( please don't hate me… _

_Ok… I was taking a nap yesterday and my friend called. My mom was trying to wake me up and I was like, "I got it mom", in my sleep. A few seconds later, "Leo! There is a phone call for you!". "I got it!", I yelled again in my sleep and was gesturing toward the floor next to the couch. Finally my mom woke me up by shacking my arm… the whole time, in my dream, the phone was right next to the couch I was sleeping on, and every time I picked it up, no one would answer me. I was dreaming but I kept hearing my mom in the dream! It was really weird! It was so embarassing when I finally got up, because my friend could hear the whole thing. Lol I thought I would share that with you:-D thanks. The cool lion, Leo! _


	5. Togas, Sailor Suits and Plastic Bags

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story they are all from Daughters of the Moon._

_Hey guys! Leo is in the house! Raise the roof, raise the roof! Ok so I have kept you waiting! Sorry about that! If you care, I am writing on_ _I Love My Malfoy Ferret_ _the ones up so far are not too great but hey I will write what I feel ok? Ok. :-)_

_Thank you too all my reviewers! You rock and I am glad you like it so far, hope this chapter does not disappoint! Instead of cookies, I give you all curly fries. I just had some for supper so I decided to share with you:-) Curly fries are sooooo cool looking, don't you think? I sure do!_

_Chapter 5__… I am not sure, I think it is five. Anyway… enjoy and review!_

_Togas, sailor suits, and plastic bags!_

Catty had finally shown Michael how to get him. Sitting on his couch, Michael contemplated (if that was humanly possible for Michael to do) about how he could get Vanessa back. He had four plans. 1) Do to heaven and live with Vanessa, but the writer said that would be dull because this would mean there is no action at all. 2) Michael could buy a puppy and live to be old and alone. Nope! Not good enough for Leo! 3) Michael could go to college and actually learn something and build a machine that would drag Vanessa's soul back. That would take to long and be impossible… Michael learn something? NEVER!  
4) Last, the writer could make it so as Vanessa really never died but went invisible when the truck hit and is still invisible, just waiting to calm down before she sees Michael. Too unbelievable! Wait… nothing is unbelievable in the mind of Leo.

As if Vanessa could read Michael's thoughts (Sorry guys, that is Serena's job), she walked through the front door and into the living room. "Hey Mikes! Miss me?"

"Who is Mike? Am I Mike?"(have you noticed that no one ever calls him Mike, even his family calls him Michael) Michael was so confused, as usual.

"Here have a diet coke." Vanessa pulled a diet coke from her tiny purse and handed it to Michael. "Their so good!" Michael took a sip. "Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

"Vanessa what happened to you?" Serena was babysitting Michael and walked into the room with a baby bonnet, pink booties, and sailor suit clad Stanton.

"Oh I had a great time! I hung with Hekate and Selena for awhile. We had a huge toga party and it was awesome!" That is when they noticed the bright pink toga Vanessa was sporting.

"Ummm. I am going to go get changed." Stanton held up his normal black attire, which he clutched tightly in his left hand. "Atrox won't leave me the hell alone." Stanton left the room with his wonderfully wonderful black clothing, which looked **nothing **like a blue sailor suit… NOTHING at all like a sailor suit.

" Ok so now you are back… what happened?" Serena put on a pair of glasses and grabbed a near by notepad, seating herself on the chair adjacent the couch.

"Ok so I was all freaked and right before the truck hit I went invisible and after that I fainted and when I came to I was scared and went invisible again then I went to see Hekate and Selena if they could help out with the whole purple, music thing and then they wrapped me in a toga and dragged me down to a huge college campus and then I got to slide down a stair way banister and get a chilidog that fell on the floor and they made me chug so EVERYBODY CHUG!  
(in my English class the teacher was talking about run-on sentences because someone was being stupid and used run-on sentences in an essay we had to do so I did that in spit of today's class (-: he…he…he…)

"Ok time is up!" Serena put the pad down and took off the glasses. If you noticed the pad held images such as 'Serena+Stanton4ever' and 'S&S'. "Same time next week!"

"Ok!" Vanessa stood up and turned on the radio that suddenly appeared from thin air. "I forgot no music! I can't live like this!"

"I will do it!" Michael stood and put his arm in the air, punching it.

"Do what?" Serena, Vanessa, and the nicely dressed Stanton asked at once.

"Save music! I know your boyfriend stole it and I will get you and music back!"

"My boyfriend stole music? Michael how **could** you!" Vanessa was appalled that her boyfriend would do this.

"ME! The Atrox is the one who stole it! And my car!" Michael stuck his tongue out at Vanessa.

"Well that, that **thing** is **not my** boyfriend!" Vanessa stuck her tongue out too.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"No I do!"

"No me!"

"Ouch!" Vanessa pulled Michael's lovely, black hair.

"Oh I am so sorry! I don't ever want to fight again!" Vanessa wrapped her arms around Michael.

"I hope we are never like them." Stanton muttered to Serena in a hushed tone as they watched the seen unfold.

"But they are cute." Serena leaned her head on Stanton's chest.

"Yeah, in a demented sort of way."

(Back to the star couple of the fic… sorry Serena and Stanton!)

"Yes, we will do it together!" Vanessa and Michael had been conspiring as Serena and Stanton had their little fluffy moment. They had formulated an unbelievably good plot, considering this** is** Vanessa and Michael.

The couple was about to walk out the door, when a large black shadow fell upon the group. "Stantypoo what did I tell you about going to someone's house without telling me first. A little boy could get lost or hurt that way. No dessert."

"Good riddance!" Stanton stood up to the Atrox.

"I think someone needs a nap." The Atrox some how, in his shadow form, pushed Stanton onto the couch. "Sleep!"

Serena stood there and watched as her macho guy was pushed by a shadow. 'baby!'

"Serena ok this is what we are going to do…." Vanessa leaned into Serena and explained the 'big plan'.

"Enough! Stanton needs to sleep!" The Atrox hovered over him.

"Attack** now**!" The three launched the attack.

Michael grabbed a plastic bag(Where he found it I don't know. Maybe he has big pockets were he keeps encyclopedias and bags.) and threw it on the Atrox, capturing it for a moment. Too bad the Atrox is a shadow and could drift out of the bag. "Opps! Sorry guys." Michael and the girls watched as the Atrox drew back to his full form.

"I am angry. You wont like me when I'm angry!" The Atrox lunged at the group, not being too loud as to keep Stanton asleep.

_So… there you are the next chappie! He…he…he… kind of a cliffy! Did you notice that I did not tell you what 'the plan' is. Guess why… because I don't even know what the plan is:-) Hope you enjoy! Please review! (I am on the phone with Gemmy right now and she was laughing so I will take that as a good sign.) Enjoy!_


	6. Gum Wads and No Rings

_Declaimer: I don't own DOTM or SOTD._

_A/N: Hey peoples! It is a whole new year and I felt bad for leaving Michael and the girls alone with the Atrox… I will try to update more often! Thanks, Leo._

Chapter 6: Gum Wads and No Rings

Michael woke up in a dark room. The brunette tried to scratch his head, but soon figured out that his hands were tied behind his back and he was laying on top of a rather soft cushion. Michael's head hurt, it felt like it had been three months since he last moved. Michael looked below him and saw the blue eyes of his one true, almost dead, pretty, weird, super crime fighting, singing love.

"Mikes, I thought we talked about this." Vanessa happened to be the comfy cushion he was on.

"What?" Michael struggled to get away from Vanessa but was only able to smother the girl.

"Michael I am not ready for this type of commitment! Do you see a ring on my finger!" Vanessa flashed her ring finger at the stupid guitarist. "I think not and until you get a job or on television than there will never be a ring. Don't think for on minute that you get the goodies with no ring!" Vanessa started to take a Jimena tone and wagered her finger in the dimwitted boy's face.

"Goodies? Like candy? Do you have any licorice?" Michael still could not move.

"Get up!" Vanessa, using new action packed skills that she acquired from the months of solitude that she had spent with Michael. She stood and immediately fell. Her legs were bound together. Whoever tied them up was not too smart.

Vanessa, being the smartest girl in the world, had a plan.

"You have been asleep for about three months. All I know is that we were taken by the Atrox and now we are here, in this room, all alone, in the dark, together." Vanessa looked around the small room, which was a black bedroom. "Too bad there is no ring…" Vanessa said wistfully. "Anyways we have to get out and since my legs are tied and your arms are tied, I think we should work together." Vanessa, with a lot of skill, jumped almost six feet, right onto Michael's shoulders. Look how far goddess powers get you, just amazing!

"Walk now!" Vanessa spoke to Michael.

"What? Who? Vanessa! Where did you go?" Michael looked around and saw no Vanessa.

"Up here stupidhead!" Vanessa pocked Michael in the eye.

"Oh! Hey Nessa! Whatcha doin'?"

"Walk!" Vanessa prompted Michael.

The two got to the door and Vanessa opened it. The found themselves in a dark hallway with elevator music playing in the background.

"Michael, take a left." Vanessa and Michael, the human circus, head down the hall. The two stayed silent until Vanessa heard chewing. "Where did you get the gum?" The blonde looked down.

"This?" Michael pulled a glob of sticky pink gum from his mouth. "It was in your hair." Michael popped it back in and blew a bubble.

"MY HAIR!" The blonde shrieked. Her eyes turned to slits as she grabbed a handful of natural, sun-kissed, not from the bottle blonde hair and saw another wad, this on had a wrapper. The wrapped, in small writing, stated: _Property of The Atrox, a.k.a. The Big Black Meanie._

Vanessa threw the wrapper away and pulled her hair into one of her 'I am going to work, or study, or kick butt' ponytails. "Casper is so going down!"

TBC…

So long time no see:-) please review and I will be happy! Next chapter soon! Promise!


End file.
